


Veni Vidi Vici

by esudeath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is my boy, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Read it and weep bois, a damn mess, its not angst dw, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esudeath/pseuds/esudeath
Summary: Desert's aren't the place to be when you've lost memory.





	1. Chapter 1

His fingers felt like decade old rigs as he clutched the dagger to his side, his knuckles scarred and stinging.   
It was a blistering 106°, the heat radiating off the tan sands that were chafing his feet.   
Not that he'd complain about the heat, he’s grown a tolerance for things like that. 

But his tolerance seemed to escape him as each time he reached for his face, a wave of unrelenting pain would rise up.   
His hands were bloody, miraculously not his own, but the shaking in his bones and mind were pushing for a memory he just couldn't recollect.  
The ground vibrated, followed by a rhythmic screech. His pace slowed as a vehicle rumbled near him, a rusty blue in his peripheral vision. A short whistle turned his attention to the interior of the car with a man of cropped brown hair and curious blue eyes. “Hey, you!” His voice was smooth and hesitant. “You need a ride or something, the deserts burning.” He added. 

Keith took a look the vehicle, top to bottom, skepticism riding over desperation.   
“I'll be fine.”   
The stranger tilted his head slightly, “There's no way you'll make it all the way to a safe spot.”   
He turned his head back to the road, scanning the horizon to find his statement true. 

Keith considered entering, checking the door as he did. The man only crooned that it was fine which only made Keith more skeptical. But he knew he couldn't take another hour out in the scolding heat. He entered the car, sat down with the belongings already on him and tried his best to ignore the surprising comfort of the car.  
“Where ya from.” The stranger pushed the stick-shift into drive and stomped on the gas.   
“The old territories.” He answered, the words fell out easy, but Keith hadn't remembered that far away place. 

“Never been. Good hiding over there?” The stranger turned his head, offering a blinding smile.   
“Sure.” He answered, pushing himself further into the chair while slumping.   
“Then how's it you ended up on your own.”   
He turned his head out the window, watching the blazing sun spread higher into the sky.

“I don't know.” 

The stranger nodded, “Ok, so you're a bit lost.”   
He changed the gears, leaning a bit off the pedals.   
“I'm Lance.” He held his hand out, a golden ring gleaming off his finger. “And this here,” He pat the dashboard of the car. “Is Blue.” 

He looked over the car's front, the engine basically exposed and covered in silver paint, then he laid his eyes on the steering wheel. “It's a lion,” Lance said, running his thumb over the silver lions head, its mouth gaping wide open revealing sharp canines. 

“You can crash with me and my crew.”   
Lance said. He thwacked the compass embedded in the steering wheel, the arrow pointing east. “I can't guarantee the same sweet treatment from me though.”   
He nodded, his attention latched to two motorcycles gaining up behind them. Lance sucked his teeth as he adjusted his rearview mirror. “Hold onto something.” 

So he did and felt betrayed as he should have been warned to hold onto several things as the car rocketed forward.   
Even against the sand, Blue wasted no time turning it into dust. Lance had complete control and it was evident in his blazing eyes, even as Blue began to receive fire. 

“Can you shoot?” Lance yelled, the engine of the car suddenly too loud to just talk over. He nodded, Lance handed over a colt python, marred with engravings and blue details. He pulled open the roof door and poked his head out.   
With a steady hand and no help from blue, he shot close to one of their tires. A second try, nothing. 

“I thought you said you could shoot!” Lance held the wheel in place before locking it and sticking his head out the roof.   
“Here.” He took the pistol, aligning his eye with the target and shot. In seconds the motorcycle lost its balance along with the driver, sending them tumbling into the sand. 

“See, easy shot.” Lance boasted, right before yelping as the last bandit took a shot at him. Pissed and outright embarrassed, he took another shot and sent them through the sand.   
They both got back into their seats, “Can you reload a gun, and don't lie this time.” Lance held out the golden bullets.   
He nodded, taking the bullets from Lance before popping them into the empty slots. 

Lance gave a slurred thanks before putting the pistol back in his belt. “So what's your name, might as well hurry before I come up with a nickname for you.” 

“It's Keith.” He felt blue purr in response at his answer.  
Lance whistled, “Well then Keith, my home tonight is your home.” Blue slowed as they descended down a hill into a torn, decade-old house. 

“It looks unstable.” Keith walked out the car, clutching the dagger with a nervous hand.   
Lance closed his door behind him, patting blue. “Yeah, that's what Hunk said before.” 

“Who's Hunk?”   
On cue, a large man with a less than friendly face showed himself. “Lance?” His voice rising in suspicion.   
“Don't worry, he was lost.” Lance threw his hands up.   
Hunk raised his brow, “And how do you know he's not a bandit waiting to call in his friends.” 

Hunk walked over to Keith, “And how do you know we can trust him.” His voice was gruff and low, the scar reaching from his ear to chin a menacing detail. 

Lance walked over and held his hand to Hunk’s shoulder, “Trust me.”   
Hunk took in a deep breath, his features softening as he motioned Keith in. “Leave your shoes at the doorstep.” 

Lance tugged Keith forward, “Don't worry, he's just a bit tense. He’s a big huggable goof at heart ”   
They walked in, the creek of wood beneath them absurdly loud.   
They savored the feel of loosening their feet from the sand, dragging themselves up the flight of stairs. 

“They've been closing in other territory's, I don't think they'll even keep up with their demands!” A concerned high-pitched voice filled the silence. Keith turned the corner, following the shrill voice to see a short girl pacing around. 

“You.” She placed the notebook down on a rocky table. “Who are you?”   
Lance dumped himself down onto a beat-up couch, “That's Keith. He’s staying the night.” 

“Thank you for letting me stay.” Keith finally said.   
She shook their head, “No, Lance let you stay. Had it been me I'd given you a bag of food and left.” 

Keith only let out a small sigh through his nose, the place had a roof so at least, he should be grateful.   
The couch wasn't all that plush, but enough to knock him right into dreamland. The last thing he remembered was the nauseating scent of smoke combatting the overwhelming sizzle of food.

××

Keith felt a prodding at his chest, his eyes snapping wide open, widely scanning the room. His fists clenched into the couch and sweat beading near his brow.   
“You look sick.” Keith took a sharp exhale, the brown eyed girl looking down at him with concern. 

“Leave him be Pidge.” Hunk said from the other side of the room, there were plates set up on the island near the kitchen. A light hanging not too far from the ceiling giving off a soft ambience. Pidge waited patiently as Hunk plated some type of meat and vegetable onto the plate, scurrying off with the plate to the higher floors of the building.   
Keith walked over to the plates, taking a seat one over from Hunk’s place.   
“Where’s Lance?” Keith asked, biting into the mystery meat and almost moaning because damn it beat whatever he'd had previously. 

“Doing some inventory, probably cooing at Blue.” Hunk answered the ghost of a smirk on his face lingered. “Also, it's a fox. It's all we can really find out here.” He lightly stabbed at the meat with his fork.   
“It's amazing.” Keith took another bite. “Where'd you learn to cook?” 

Hunk ate up the rest of his vegetables, savoring it before speaking.  
“My grandmama.” He said. “ My other siblings didn't have the patience for it, so she deemed them lost causes.”   
Keith propped his elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand. “So she'd worked me to the bone the first time I enjoyed baking.” Hunk stared out into the distance, reminiscing the past. The smile that had crept onto his face seemed to slowly die.   
Hunk looked over to Keith, seriousness plastered on his face. “Listen, if we seem harsh it's because we've been through some things. Please don't take it to heart.” 

Keith only nodded and began to eat again.   
“Lance should be in the basement, would you mind bringing his plate.” Hunk asked as he placed his in the sink. 

He wasn't in a place to deny the request, so Keith balanced his half eaten plate with Lance’s and headed down the stairs. He passed the torn paintings of cities lit with smiles and entertainment, of women acting on stage in rounded poofy skirts, of children covered in a white powder with rosy cheeks. He turned the knob open to the basement, carefully trudging down the rickety steps. 

“Pass the third step!” Lance yelled.   
A little too late for the warning, within three seconds Keith lost his balance and his foot seemed to burst through the rotting wood. “Oh man, I’m so sorry.” Lance hurried over, placing the plates, that miraculously never fell, to the floor. 

“Hunk should have warned you about this step, it's been a pain in our sides for a while.”   
Lance hauled Keith up, carefully pulling his foot out the wood.   
“There’s a splinter.” Keith hissed, he pulled his black jeans up to reveal a small but wide piece of wood stuck in his ankle. “It’s not deep, but it hurts like hell.” 

Lance put his arm over Keith’s shoulder, helping him limp over to a metal table setup with tools. He pushed them aside and helped prop Keith atop it. He took a seat next to the table, reaching for something underneath it. He placed a faded red box next to Keith, the white cross emblem dulled and scratched. 

“Hold still.” Lance whispered. Keith bite into his red leather jacket, gritted into it as Lance slowly pulled out the splinter to make sure none would be left behind.   
He wiped down the wound with some alcohol, wrapping it up with a piece of a torn clean shirt.  
“Thank you.” Keith placed his leg down, testing it.   
Lance shook his head, going back to the plates Keith brought down. “Thanks for bringing down grub.” 

Keith waved his hand, “If you guys want I could leave around dawn.”   
Lance stopped eating, his face was twisted in confusion, “Why would we want that?”   
Keith placed his plate down. “I'm extra baggage around here.”

Lance put his plate down next, an idea brewing through his mind. “I can trust you right?”

He shrugged, “That's for you to decide.”   
Lance pursed his lips, exhaled and muttered something about Pidge skewing his head. He motioned Keith to follow him, placing his finger to his lips to tell him to keep quiet.   
He walked over to the other side of the musty garage, moving past blue and to a large tarp covering the wall. Lance pushed past it, a large hole enveloped in darkness showed behind it.   
Lance held it open for Keith to walk past, he followed right after.

The air was humid and the tunnel was damp, “What's down here?”   
Bits of light shot out from behind another tarp, Lance walked ahead to pull it back and reveal a little oasis behind the rock walls. Keith awed at the makeshift shade over the growing plants, smiling at the live chicken behind a bit of fence. 

“This is how you all survive?” Keith moved over to the vegetables, digging his hands into the moist dirt.   
“Thanks to Hunk, they grow. But every now and then I'll go on supply runs.” Lance answered. 

Lance strode over to the rocks covering the little heaven, “There's a little pool back here too.”   
Keith ran over, a smile lighting on his face.   
“You wouldn't be extra weight,” Lance said. “We have extra provisions, and I don't think Hunk minds cooking for another mouth.”

Keith moved closer to the water, looking at his reflection in the pool in wonderment.   
The sky began to swell in the waters shakey reflection, droplets the size of rocks fell and thunder made the ground tremble. The rocks grumbled at the lighting that stuck down.   
Lance hurried Keith back in through the tunnel, covering the tarp with a small table. “Take the room near the end of the hall across from the kitchen.” 

“Where are you going?” Keith grasped at Lance’s forearm, tugging slightly with an iron grip.   
“A little run.” Lance pulled away, the lighting snapping above them. He walked over to an old chest, opening it with a key that he held to his chest on a necklace. 

An assortment of guns lays there, from revolvers to pistols. Lance searched around, reaching deep down to grab at a small pistol with the same detail as his colt. “Let me come,” Keith said. “I have to pull my weight too right?” 

Lance pulled out his keys, starting blue up. “You plan to use that dagger of yours?” Lance pointed at his hips. “I hope you're a better swordsman than a shooter.”   
Keith rolled his eyes but secretly hoped that he was too. The faze in his head told him he used the dagger on a daily basis, there were so many dents and scratches on the damn thing. 

“You come from the old territories,” Lance pressed on the gas, earning a growl from Blue. “that means you never went to the academy.” 

Keith raised a brow as blue backed out the garage. “Academy?”   
“You know, after the scorching of like, everything. Alfor academy.”   
Keith scratched at the side of his head, looking out as the rain began to pelt the sands.   
“Never been.” 

Lance hummed in response, “You didn’t miss much.”   
They began to pull up into a deserted city, the roads made of cracked stone and the buildings tumbled over. Lance made a turn deeper into the ghost city, his face slightly weary as he slowed their pace.  
“I don’t understand how its still standing..” Lance huffed under his breath, almost too quiet for Keith to hear. 

Keith moved forward in his seat to see closer past the rain, to see a towering building made of white stone and marble with blue accents. They passed a torn sign with the faded words of ‘Alfor’ on them. 

“It’s a quick five-minute pass through the fifth floor,” Lance grabbed a backpack from the back seats, tossing Keith one. “I’m taking the sixth, we’ll cover more ground.”   
He took out his pistol and began to load it, “Can you handle it?” 

“I wouldn’t have come if I felt nervous.” Keith answered with a smug grin. 

Lance opened his door, starting to sprint towards the humongous building, objecting not to the rain that slid onto his face. Keith followed right behind. He slowly crept past the broken glass doors, not bothering to open them in fear of making noise. He motioned Keith over to the stairs and began to run upwards, they jumped over rocky steps and climbed up the walls where the stairs had long ago given into age.

Once they reached the fifth floor Lance continued without him, sending him a wink for luck that Keith gagged towards. The fifth floor felt bigger than Lance had let him on with, the whistle of the wind kept him on his nerve along with every step against the debris that scattered the floor. 

He found a couple of scraps of metal that looked to be apart of something larger and stuffed them into the backpack. He stumbled upon a dark hallway with rooms lined up next to each other, upon entering one it looked untouched by the outside. A clean but dusty bed, books that sat next to it on a high shelf. Clothing made for a young girl laid unbothered against a chair with a film of dust atop it. 

He left the room, deeming nothing inside of value save for memories.   
The next couple of rooms were nothing but shells, ghost rooms that held old things with sentimental value. Faded green boots, scribbled in notebooks with the edges burnt, rusted jewelry, shaky photographs.   
He’d only been able to retrieve metal scraps, bags of food that seemed to survive, an old canteen of gasoline and box of half-used matches. 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice echoed from the other side of the hallway.   
He turned to answer before something silver caught his eyes, he grabbed it off the nightstand near the window, taking a proper look at it. “Let's get a move on.” Lance leaned into the door frame with his arms crossed, his bag was heavy and his hands were covered in dirt. 

They both stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of feet and whisper of voices, Lance instinctively pushed Keith into the room, shutting the door close. “We’re stuck.” He sighed.. He let his hands drag down his face in exaggeration, he began to look around the room in desperation. “I want you to hide in the closet, I’ll deal with them.” Lance pointed to the closet door while he knelt down to a bookcase. 

Keith furrowed his brow, “No.”   
Lance stopped foraging around and whipped his head around to Keith, “Why?”   
“I’m not going to abandon you to fight on your own.” Keith pressed. “You even asked me yourself if I was ready, we can fight.”   
Lance made a sound of relief before pushing the bookcase out the way, a hole showed behind it.   
“We won’t have to.” Lance began to crawl into the dark hole, Keith followed wearily. 

“How did you know that was there?” Keith asked. He gagged at the ick that stuck to his knees and hands, thankful it was dark enough to not be able to tell what it was.   
“That was the girl's dorms,” Lance answered, turning left with the tunnel. “They always complained that they never got to do much after dark, so they built these tunnels under the administrator's nose and would sneak out.” 

They reached a light at the end, Lance landed on his feet and helped Keith down from the high vent. “We’re in the library.” He whispered.   
They crept pass cobwebbed bookcases made of old oak and watched for thick books that might cause as a tripping hazard. “Past the large glass window and the door should be right there.” Lance pointed over. 

They walked slowly, hands clammy and shaky over the creaking in the floorboards. Keith took a glance past the window, the rain dissipated and the sun began its descent. He pressed his palm to the glass before taking a cautious glance down, “Will we make it down there?” 

Lance took a look down, “We have no choice but to.”   
Keith whipped his head over to the door, a mischievous gleam in his eye “Let's go.” 

They pushed past the door, locating the stairs and went down. The sun threw the building into an array of pinks and oranges before completely snuffing out the light.   
They scaled down the walls of thick green vines, opting them for the crumbly stairs before reaching the bottom floor. 

Keith had no time to react as Lance was slammed into the wall, shock before instinct taking over. The assailant had met with Keith’s strike of his dagger, he brought it down to strike again, but his retaliation turned to be futile. He opened his eyes before a large foot connected with his side. Taking several steps back from the hit, he assessed the situation, Lance lay propped against the wall in pain, labored breaths as he clenched his side. 

“You should watch over yourself.” The assailant hissed, their voice an embodiment of sulfur and charcoal. The yellow, sickly, bulging eyes that watched over him were locked, a blunt ax in hand and a glimmer of smugness lined in their face as they shot forward. Keith jumped back, diving from the swing of the ax and cutting into the thick purple skin of the enemy. With a grunt of shock the rage in its eyes boiled over, a grip so tight on the ax that dark purple veins popped. In the few seconds, he’d contemplate the last moments of his life, there was something familiar in their face. But he’d be damned to hesitate because of a little memory. 

Before taking another thundering step or deathly swing, its brains were shot out against the wall onto Keith. It fell down on its front, black blood pooling at its head. Keith regained the breath that he kept in before running over to Lance and throwing him over his shoulders. He prayed that none of the accomplices would show as he struggled to strap Lance into the passenger's seat.   
He fished for the keys in Lance’s jacket, turned the ignition and slammed on the gas. 

“Lance, you need to wake up.” Keith pressed his hand to Lance’s chest, hitting or shaking to rouse him.   
He’d only murmur in response or smack Keith’s hand away, it was answer enough. And from memory alone, Keith found his way back. Parking Blue in the garage before dragging Lance upstairs and barking for Hunk’s help. 

Lance latched onto Keith's voice, the whisper of reassurances and slight panic directed at Pidge or Hunk. Until unconsciousness claimed him.

 

XX 

“His siblings died a while back in the academy.” Pidge pulled up a chair next to Keith. ‘He always goes out when it rains, reminds him of them.” 

Keith watched the bed over, the bit of lamp light made the room glow.  
“He either comes back within minutes.” She added. “Or shows after hours.”   
It became silent, only the soft breathing of Lance played in a rhythm. 

“Should’ve protected him better.” Keith sighed through his nose, letting his head sink a bit.   
Even though it hadn’t been a major injury, Keith felt slightly at fault.  
Even when Pidge had concluded that he’d wake the next morning, it didn’t shake the feeling off. 

“There were,” Keith turned his head to Pidge. “These people, or things. With yellow eyes and purple skin.”   
Pidge raised a brow.  
“Something straight out of a horror book, I couldn’t explain it.” Keith finished. Pidge nodded, “It's what attacked the academy, just hoards of them.” 

They showed their tablet to Keith, the screen slightly cracked but still operational.   
The video played, floors in the area seemed to give in below them. Pidge was near Hunk at the time and was screaming and speaking so fast and incoherently but could make out one word, ‘Lance’.

Despite the chaos and their classmate's dead bodies littered against the white floors of the once shiny school. It was quiet save for the bits of rocks that fell from the ceiling, then wailing. 

Loud, piercing wails interrupted with sobs and stutters. It was Lance, huddling over a group of bodies in disbelief. He latched onto a boys small arm while cradling a girls head that looked similar to him.   
Hunk had to pry Lance away in his rage, run out into the rain as multiple students ran off. Others weren't so lucky to escape, either getting caught or slaughtered on the spot.

Pidge pointed out to the car left abandoned near the road and made a run for it, Hunk forced an old room key into the slot and made off with the little gas they had. 

“Did those things look familiar?” Pidge asked, tucking their tablet away.   
“Yes.” Lance grumbled from the bed, “There were two in the higher floors and one in the lower.”   
Keith and Pidge snapped their head over to Lance, “I thought you were dead!” Pidge cried out, thwacking the side of Lance’s head.   
She left before getting a retort thrown back at them, Lance deciding the anger not worth it. 

“Thanks for saving me back there,” Keith said, his head in his hands against the back of the chair. “Guess I’m not that great of a swordsman.”   
Lance turned his head to the window, “Nah you were great, I wiped out.” He sighed before pushing his hair back. “Thanks.” 

“I’m sorry about those kids,” Keith said.   
Lance rubbed his neck as he sat upright, “Its- you didn’t do anything.” He tripped over his words. “I’m sorry about- I mean I miss them.” 

Keith gave a half smile, “You don’t need to justify anything, I’m just glad you’re fine.”   
Just a few minutes sitting up took a lot out of Lance, he groggily agreed before falling right back asleep. 

“Who were they?” Keith asked. Lance’s eyes were closed but he answered immediately, “My sister and brother. Luis and Laura Mcclain.” 

Keith sucked his breath in, “What did they wanna study?”  
“Luis wanted to learn about botany and Laura wanted to travel the world.” Lance said it without a heartbeat as if the words had passed his mind a million times. 

“I’m sorry.” Keith whispered.   
Lance was slightly curled in his bed, “Yeah, me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lance wasn’t the smartest teen there, but by god was he friendly. 

Fifteen minutes after orientation he’s gotten down to half of the classes names already, nicknames plastered in his mind. 

But he wasn’t at Alfor academy to just have five different versions of his name hollered by what he already considered friends. He came to leave the scorched areas, just barren land and desert for all the eye could see. He studied his ass off to be able to live, not survive.   
He walked down the halls in confidence to leave behind the world that had nothing to offer and to become something stronger. 

“Before the scorching, there were societies larger than this city. Where people thrived and grew and began to have the upper hand over mother nature.”   
Lance listened to the teacher babble on, hands busy making a small airplane out of old faded textbook paper. 

“They thought to control her in order to make their lives more predictable, to better it. To stop disasters and create them.”   
He folded the creases before adding little doodles on the sides, whispering it words of luck as he aimed for the world beyond the window.   
“They began to play god, and the consequences quickly snapped back in their faces.” 

The airplane flew forward on the warm breeze, making a wobbly exit before a steady entrance outside. Lance watched the plane get blown too hard, turning it on its side before starting its descent to the ground. 

He sighed, many things had let him down. Might as well add the paper plane to the list. Facing the board the teacher kept their ranting, now pacing around their desk. Teaching history with the same gusto an actor might portray. 

Classes ended and students were scattered and free to search the school on their own time.  
Lance weaved his way in and out, courtyard first, fourth-floor classrooms meant for older students. Then to the last floor, the sound of sneakers against the floor came closer until a cropped-haired girl came into sight carrying a machine close in her arms. 

Too quick to register the machine was tossed into Lance’s hold, “Run!” The girl shouted, pointing at a group of people running up the stairs in rage.   
He decided he liked his face right where it was and began to sprint.   
All those times from running away guards when he was younger seemed to pay off, he followed after the girl who seemed to know the ins and out. 

They pushed past the doors to the girl's dorm, making sharp turns and unsteady glances at their next move. Soon Lance found himself in her room as they pushed at the bookcase against a wall, he aided to move it away. A small tunnel was shown and they dove into it, quickly pulling the bookcase back. 

They held their breaths as the door was opened and a shuffle of feet made its way around the room. Lance tightened his grip on the metal, digging his flesh into it until it stung. Relief waved over them as the door was closed shut the feet ran out to another hallway. 

“What the hell?” Lance hissed between his teeth, pushing the machine back into the girl's arms.   
He pulled the bookcase back, dusting himself off once he got out. “That thing must be worth a hundred if people are after you like that.” 

She got out, dusting off the item before placing it on her desk. “A bit over fifty thousand.”   
Lance froze, “Am I an accomplice in a heist or something?”   
She sat in her swivel chair, “There are over ten thousand students here, keep your head down and you’ll be fine.” She turned to hunk of metal, checking it over for any dents. “It’s Pidge, by the way.” She held out her hand, not bothering to look at Lance. “Thanks.” 

Lance shook it back with vigor, “Lance Mcclain.”  
She gave a curt nod and swiveled back, “You’re the only girl I know who’s so enveloped in work.” 

Pidge scoffed, “Isn’t that what we’re here for?”  
Lance nodded, “What's so great about that thing?” 

Pidge swiveled back to Lance, their face lit up. “The tech in this school is beyond what I had back home.” She pointed to the machine. “I only have five years to figure out everything there is to know about tech like this.”

Because after graduation was assignments of jobs, to contribute to pulling the needle through the cloth that was the world. “If you get lucky, they’ll give you a job surrounding your major,” Lance said, taking a seat in a plush chair near the bookcase. Pidge shook their head, “There's a gap in helpers. Administration plans to place about three classes from our year there.”

Lance took a step back, mentally. “So there’s a chance we’ll be thrown in there?”  
Pidge shook her head, “They’ll claim it to be a mistake, then never bring up the problem.”   
Lance watched Pidge’s face scrunch up, “About two huge classes went missing after their graduation into the newlands.”   
Sparks flew off the machine, Pidge groaned in frustration. “I only have so much time.” 

Lance placed his hand on Pidge’s shoulder, she sighed in an attempt to calm down.   
“Well I’d say this is illegal, but I hope you get what you want.” Lance started for the door, “Good luck.”   
Without another word, Lance walked out. On the way, he gave passing girls winks and suggesting grins. He thanked some entity as he made it to his room unharmed, he unpacked books he didn’t get to yet. Folded and threw in come clothing in the old dresser, hung his favorite jacket on the wall and sat for a breather. 

He enjoyed the breeze that went past his face, deciding to take a glance outside the window near his bed, he was mesmerized by the sheer amount of people outside. He watched as parents and students took their final goodbyes, the sun acting as a timer. He’d come here with his younger brother and older sister, but communication was futile as they were on complete another side of the school in their own orientation.

Lance let his head hit the pillow and soon sleep fell over him. The chatter from below little more than ambiance. 

Crickets and cold air awoke Lance from his short slumber, another glance outside and there only seemed to be a few students walking around the grounds or out for a smoke. 

He looked around in a confused daze, half expecting his mother to barge through his door or a sister to scold him. Upon opening his door he realized the corridor wasn't like his homes. It was dark, the floor illuminated by different rooms lights. He walked down it, passing the showers to the stairs. 

He had missed whatever lunch there was and began a journey to the kitchen to search for leftovers.   
So far old pasta and cold soup but he’d take what he'd get. Taking a seat on the higher floor of the cafeteria, he overlooked the rest of the empty tables. Soon, he was staring out the massive window that in the daytime would have sunlight streaming through it.   
The lights began to flick off a minute after each other, Lance glanced at the clock near the wall. The hands pointing to ten thirty, Lance slurped the soup, thanking the cooks as they left. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, content with a full stomach. 

“Hey, you!” A quick shuffle of feet followed with the voice “You were with Pidge weren't you!”   
Lance knew damn well not to run after eating, but with the promise of a fist connecting with his face, it was more than enough motivation. He burst into a sprint down the hallway that connected the cafeteria with the main lounge rooms. Trying to find a supervisor who decided to make their runs around the school this late was impossible. 

He passed previous students he’d befriended in the morning. Seeing the predicament Lance was in, they decided to not involve themselves. So much for making new friends.

But before Lance could swear his luck was shit, he fell to the ground due to someone blocking his path.

“Crap” Lance rubbed his head before getting up. He turned around, ready for his fate till he saw his attackers face was stuck with surprise and fear. They weren't suddenly terrified of him, no that wouldn't make sense.

So Lance faced forward to the person he'd accidentally bumped into and realized he too would be scared. He towered over all of them, his arms were crossed tight along with his brows. He gave off a light menacing air as he stared them down and without a word they scattered off. 

“Thank you” Lance sighed “So much.”  
The person's menacing aura disappeared altogether as they spoke. “It was nothing, I was just passing by accident.”   
Lance threw his hand out eagerly, “Lance.” 

They seemed taken back by the gesture but revealed a timid smile while shaking his hand. “Hunk.”   
They began to walk towards the courtyard, small lanterns illuminating the white path. “Why’re you out so late?” Lance asked.

“A couple of my neighbors are extremely loud with music,” Hunk sighed.”So I thought I'd walk till their lights go out.”   
Lance frowned, he slowed his steps to take a better look at the school that towered over them. He watched lights flicker off in rooms and the night sky shimmer. “Should report it to the teachers, see if they can do much.” 

Hunk shook his head, “What if that loud jamming session is their only stress reliever, I don't wanna take that from them.”   
The school seemed as if it was engulfed in darkness, some of the lights in the courtyard starting to flicker off.   
“I don't know much about them, It'd seem rude.” 

Lance threw his arms behind his head, “They don't know much about you either.”   
They both headed inside and up the stairs, the halls were hollow and dark. “If someone interrupted my beauty sleep, It'd be a quick one-two.” Lance demonstrated by punching the air. Hunk chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly. “I'll be sure to find you then.” 

Hunk lived about twenty doors down from Lance’s own dorm, the numbers still fresh in his mind, he’d make a note later. He shut the lights off and with the feeling of hunger finally gone he crashed into bed and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK TO ME @ ESUDEATHH ON TUMBLR THX FOR READING ILY


	3. Chapter 3

Keith couldn’t sleep, or he refused to.   
His eyes stung and feet cried for rest as he trudged forward in the dark.   
The beasts he’d fought that afternoon kept creeping their way into his mind.   
Overtaking his train of thought in a way he just couldn’t shake off, he kept pressing his mind for some sort of repressed memory of them. Features alone they looked familiar but couldn't put a name to their faces. He wouldn’t tear himself up over it, but it wouldn’t hurt to investigate. 

“What are you doing out there” Pidge hollered from the balcony. She had a look of neutral distaste. She seemed in a better mood. “You plan on abandoning us so early?” 

Keith turned and looked up, “Would you plan on stopping me?”   
Pidge took a glance up at the pitch black sky. They gave a smile, “You saved Lance, so you’re useful. But you’d be missed.” 

So no, she wouldn't. Pidge hadn’t bothered to shut the balcony doors as she shuffled off, they were smashed beyond repair anyway.   
He kept walking farther and farther till the house seemed like a spec in the distance, he planned to go back. But the night hummed in his ears and lead him on, so he followed his gut and kept walking. 

He’d lost track of time and stumbled upon an old diner, the old neon sign hung up near the window was faded and black. He walked in, stepping over trays and broken glass. He held abandoned toys that lay on the counters, read old menus that collected dust and checked for extra cans. But the place had been wiped clear of anything worthwhile. 

Keith shifted to turn till headlights hit the windows of the diner, and instinct overrode fear. He made his way to counters, climbed under the sink and hid with the curtain that was there. Keith held his breath to a minimum, tossing around a plan in his head for escape. 

First, there were footsteps, then a loud yawn as if to command attention.   
Slow heavy steps made its rounds followed by whistling a tune Keith had never heard of.   
“Whoever is ut here,” The person announced, their voice smooth and sharp. “I can smell you, so you’d best let me see you.” 

Keith peeked out the holes in the curtain.  
=His breath hitched, it was the same creature he’d fought earlier today. Slightly smaller in build but nearly the same armor. “Come out, I don’t bite.” They coaxed.   
Keith held his dagger to his side and slowly climbed out from under the sink. He let his head peep out over the side to try to find the intruder.

“There you are.”  
Keith jumped back, losing his balance and falling on his ass.   
They gave a terrifying smile, their white hair cascading over their shoulders   
“You were expecting someone else?” They held their hand out. “A secret rendezvous?” 

Keith hesitated but took the hand of the stranger, he noted the claws and fangs that gleamed in his feline smile. “You aren’t from around here.” They concluded.   
Keith shook his head, “No, not really.” He dusted himself off. 

“Wastelands? No...” They began to circle Keith as if he were dinner, evaluating him. “Not from my lands, I would have definitely seen you.” He purred. Keith felt the immediate need to run off. 

“Old territories?” They guessed last. “I thought everyone had fled.”   
Keith eyes narrowed, “Why would they leave.”   
They said nothing in his reaction, turning the subject. “Well, it seems like you’re doing nothing in this dump. Let's go explore.” They clasped Keith’s wrist and tugged forward.   
Keith stood his ground, tugging back. “I’m fine right where I am.” 

They looked at Keith, back at his wrist and at Keith again before cracking another smile. “Playing won’t get you anywhere.”   
Keith bared his teeth, “I’m not trying to go in the first place.” 

Offense spread through their face, but they quickly schooled their features.   
“Then I’ll get you.” 

Keith blocked the hit that came at him, he should have paid attention to the belt with a missing slot. The sound of metal reverberated through the diner and broken glass cracked under their feet. Keith knew his luck would diminish, his movements weren’t as swift or agile. But all he wanted to do was punch the smirk off the man's face. 

So he did, he pushed the man's own dagger out the way for a smooth delivery of knuckle. They stumbled back, already wiping off the blood that ran down into his mouth. 

It wasn’t enough to distance them both, but Keith could take what he could. He jumped over the counter and ran into the back of the kitchen. Sprinting for the exit door, he couldn’t run very far seeing as they owned a vehicle. But their footsteps were getting closer and Keith was running out of options. He searched till he found an old motorcycle thrown against the wall, he prayed that the thing would operate. 

He cursed as the man seemed to be just a tad faster, already reaching him.   
“There’s no way you’ve been all alone up to this point.” The man shifted closer, his voice sweet and conniving. “I can offer you shelter and in return, you work for me. You’re a hell of a fighter.” 

Keith took another step back with his dagger close to his chest. There was no one here to save him, no one here to offer help. “Come on.” The man said with such quiet reassurance.

“Hell no.” Keith huffed, then let the hilt of his dagger slam itself into the man’s chest. He doubled over, clutching his chest before getting into a coughing fit. Keith’s eyes caught on a pair of keys just outside the guy's belt and snatched it without hesitation. Immediately running through the diner to get the ride outside, to his surprise a black motorcycle awaited him. Almost invisible to the eye in the dark. 

Keith took the ride and hurried off, not waiting another second to hear the man's screams.   
Keith shivered as the night wind tossed and tangled his dark hair, savored the speed and sleekness of the motorcycle. 

Keith pressed off the accelerator for a while, going a steady pace back to the house. Keith glanced up, smiling as stars had decided to grace themselves upon the sky.   
He pulled into the garage, placing the motorcycle next to Blue. “Looks like you have a buddy.” He whispered, patting the hood of the car. 

Keith tried his best to make no sound entering the house, turning towards the hallway to the bedroom he’d been given. 

“You know I was worried that you took all our shit and trashed our garden,” Lance’s voice cut through the silence, seething with icy fury. He stood near the entrance of his own bedroom, “I counted over all our inventory three times before the idea that you went and got yourself killed dawned on me.” 

Keith didn’t want to turn around as he listened, “You left your shit here and I thought you were done with everything.” Lance rasped. “I’ve seen people give in, people I knew in my old town-.” 

“I went for a walk,” Keith spoke up. “I came across someone, got lucky and ran.”   
Lance went silent, “Did you kill them.” he asked, his tone became so delicate and weary, Keith immediately felt guilt run over him.  
Keith let his head turn and could see the sleep Lance missed out on clear as day in his eyes and the concern followed with it.

“Does it matter?” Keith answered.

“No..”  
Lance slithered back into his room. “I don’t think so.” He shut the door behind him leaving Keith in the dark of the hallway. Pidge, not a second later passed Keith on the way down, not bothering a greeting or glance she said. “Told you so.” Then continued her descent down the stairs. 

Keith had no energy to snap back a response, so he walked to his room. There wasn't much in it, blank walls with sledgehammer holes and a creaky bed.   
He fell into the weak bed, lazily throwing his shirt and jacket half across the room. He felt the cut that marred his cheek as he relaxed, mumbling angrily as he got on his feet.

He searched for the aid kit before remembering they'd kept it in the garage. He grumbled some more, walking down into the cold room. “You know you got very lucky with this thing.” 

Keith nearly jumped out his skin, he turned to see Pidge near the busted motorcycle tinkering with it. “You think it's worth fixing up?” She began to fidget with the brakes.   
Keith reached for the aid kit under the tools cart, “If it can help with runs, for sure.” He took a bit of alcohol to his cheek, cleaning off dirt and bits of dried blood. He decided to not waste the band-aid in case someone had an actual injury. 

“Then come over here and help me.” Pidge rolled the motorcycle over into an open space, dragging the toolbox over. The smell of oil rose from the box as Keith reached for a tool, Pidge did the same. 

They pumped the tires, fixed the squeaky brakes and chipped the rust off. Keith at some time passed out for half an hour and rose with drool on his cheek. He smiled realizing Pidge had done the same, letting her lean on his back so she’d wake with a straight back. 

The sun broke the horizon, in harmony with the smiles that cracked on their faces as they took a step back to admire their work. After nitpicking till seven am, Pidge pulled out an old can of paint. Keith popped it open with a small knife and reveled in the color. A bloody color shifted in the bucket, it nearly matched to the old coat Keith wore. 

“How come you work so much?” Keith asked, brush in hand while painting over crevices. Pidge shrugged, “I haven't been able to sleep that well since I was a kid,” She snorted. “Maybe that's why I'm so short.” 

Keith raised a brow, deciding not to pry further.   
“My brother was sent to inhospitable regions for test results to be run,” Pidge spoke up. “His real passion was the study of new tech around the region.” 

Pidge dipped her brush into the paint and pressed it into the cold ground. Keith watched in silence as they created a map. “That place you came from with Lance was a university for the new generation.” 

Pidge pointed to the region, “Since most people lived here, they were enrolled there.”   
“Those monsters you saw, came from here.” Keith suddenly felt uneasy, realizing how close they were to his home region. “The Newlands are held by them, they raid and pillage towns and cities.” Pidge crossed and painted over parts closest to Newlands, continuing to drag the dreaded brush over territory that clearly wasn’t theirs. “Burning whole towns and surviving cities.” 

Pidge nearly painted the whole map over, stopping at her old town and Alfors University.   
“They aren’t a nuisance as much, but they’ve made it clear they get what they want.” Pidge dropped the brush and rubbed their face over, accidentally smearing red paint over it. 

Keith snorted, “Let's get cleaned off before we start weeping.” He dusted himself off and got up. Pidge did the same, grinning as she smeared the remaining paint from her hand onto his pants. Keith yelped before Pidge made a run for it upstairs. 

× 

Keith found himself in a cushion on the floor, blankets surrounding him next to a much larger person than him. “One day, you're might be alone. Mom, Dad and I might not be there.” 

Keith clenched the sheets around him, he averted his eyes over to sink glistening with piled up dishes. “It's hard to hear, you might forget.” An arm wrapped around Keith's shoulders, tugging him into a tight but loving embrace. “But you're gonna survive.” 

Keith looked up at his brother, a small smile on his face gleamed with the evening sun. 

The face almost didn't look familiar, the tone of voice and the buzzcut hair. The smell of the house, the voices that carried outside, he couldn't put his finger on it. But then as soon as he began to remember, everything around him faded in watercolors. Oranges mixing with browns, reds fading to black. 

Keith shot upright, short breaths and sweat plagued him. Tightness constricted his chest and his fingers began to numb. 

The dream came and went and left him feeling the same way each time. Confused and angry.   
A knock came at the door, three seconds of silence then a short cough.   
“We’re leaving to a friend's place for a little while. You have about fifteen minutes.” Lance said, he walked off from the door and silence returned. 

Keith dragged himself from the bed, opening the bathroom door and changing out his paint-stained clothing. He washed off his face, threw his jacket back on and waited near the garage door. Lance jingled the keys for blue in his hands, “We’re taking Blue only, we don’t know if the motorcycle can go long distances.” 

Keith only nodded. He regretted sleeping so early in the morning as he greeted Hunk and Pidge. Not even minutes after entering Blue and watching the house shrink in the distance he fell asleep.

It was burning hot, to save gas Lance refused to turn the conditioner on and opted for open windows. It wasn’t enough to not bothered by the rising heat, every time time Keith woke from his sleep-deprived slumber he was sweaty all-over. He shrugged off his jacket eons ago and was very close to chucking his shirt into the desert. 

“Is it hot like this where you lived?” Hunk asked he turned his head from the front seat to look back. Keith shook his head, “It gets hot, but there are breezy days.”   
Hunk nodded, “It' just that you always carry that jacket with you, almost seems like you wanna sweat your body off.” 

Keith took a glance at his jacket. “I don’t remember who gave it to me.” he sighed. “But I know it means something.”

Pidge rose their eyebrow, “What do you remember.”   
Keith tensed, he looked into the rearview mirror to see Lance looking back. 

“You don’t have to answer.” Hunk reassured. “Pidge is just really blunt like that.”   
Pidge let out a hushed “Sorry” before looking out the window. 

Keith let himself slump towards the door before knocking out. 

“Keith!”  
“I’ve told you several times to stop climbing that tree! You’ll hurt yourself” 

He could listen from the highest branch of the oak tree, he preferred not to. Keith felt free listening to the wind. He loved the buzzing of the bugs that whizzed by and viewing the town and its ambiance. The sweet smell of flowers that had begun to bloom even due to the dry land. 

Keith looked down to see his brother climbing up after him, his father a nervous wreck below. 

“You know he called you right?” He said. Keith nodded.  
“You knew you had to come down, right?” Keith didn't answer. 

“I'll make you some grilled peppers if you come in three minutes” That's all was said before his brother hopped his way down.

Keith watched the garden in the back of their house, smiling as his brother picked a green pepper off its vine. Keith climbed down quickly, hastily making his way through the backyard. 

Keith slowed as the horizon began to blur again, fear rising as the house- his house, began to melt away. 

“No,” Keith whispered. He tried to run, but the ground had sunk his legs into the ground. “Stop!”   
He thrashed around, only seeping farther into the ground. More movement had only spelled his doom, then the entirety of him engulfed by the ground. 

Keith gasped for air as he shot up from his seat, he dug in nails into the leather before he could clearly see around him. 

“Keith?” Hunk was now sitting next to him, Pidge must have swapped with him earlier. “You seemed pretty distressed.”   
Keith shook his head, “A nightmare.” 

Pidge cocked her head, “About what?” Lance shoved his palm into Pidge’s face, getting them to sit properly. “Stop acting rude.” He grumbled.   
The car began to slow into a small oasis, a large house with pink paint that was peeling began to show. Pidge slightly vibrated in her seat, her grip on the door handle tight.   
Lance parked the car next to a small pond, Pidge already dashed out into the house, calling for a name Keith had never heard. 

“‘LLURA!” Pidge cried. A woman with glowing dark skin and voluminous white hair showed behind a screen door. Pidge nearly unhinged the door as she slammed it open, the woman catching Pidge into a tight hug. “I haven't seen you all in such a long time!” 

Pidge let out boisterous laughter, that of a young child's. “Where's Coran and Shay?” she asked. Allura pointed inside and Pidge sped off.

Keith felt out of place as Hunk hoisted Allura up and in his arms, spinning in several circles. He gave an off smile as Lance got his hug in, he noted she whispered into Lance’s ear. 

“This is Keith, he's from the old territories and has some pretty shitty memory,” Lance said.   
Allura made a surprised face, smirking she said “You two must be close.”

Keith hissed, “I do not have shitty memory.” He pinched Lance’s arm, causing him to yelp. “and we are not close.” He said bitterly. 

“What on earth did you do to him?” Allura said, watching Keith stride angrily into the house.   
Lance threw his hands up, “Why is he the victim!”   
Allura dragged him by the neck in a headlock, “Because you always provoke others.” She chuckled.

Lance mumbled his defense while in her death grip. 

The house smelled like copper and flowers, something between a home and a workshop.   
Another woman was laughing and smiling with Pidge and Hunk as she brought over drinks for them. Her hair was a deep tan that cascaded over her shoulder in a dark braid. Her smile boldly stuck out from the rest of her features, her skin a warm brown with groups of freckles like stars on her. 

“Hello!” She gestured to a plate of cookies on the table that was oddly shaped. “Would you like some?” 

Keith was taken back by how friendly she seemed, he nodded before taking a seat. “Shay, have there been any disturbances?” Pidge asked. 

She shook her head, stray hairs falling onto her forehead. “Nothing we can't handle.” She said.   
Hunk caught slight hesitation in her voice but said nothing as he continued to drink. 

“Allura had said she'd seen a rider in the middle of the night, headed in your direction.” Shay continued. “Did you encounter anyone during the night.” 

Pidge glanced at Keith, “Not us exactly.”  
Shay traced the look to Keith. “You saw them.” She yelped. “You encountered them!” 

Lance came walking into the room, “We both did, Shay.” He took a seat directly next to Keith. “While on a run, there were three looking for old tech.” 

Shay covered her mouth in surprise, “Mr.Grumpy over here saved my butt from one of them.” Lance elbowed Keith. 

“You're the one who shot them,” Keith grumbled.   
“Quite the duo," Allura added as she walked in, another man walked alongside her with hair that resembled fire. “Hello, children!” He burst out. 

He hurried over to Keith excitingly. “So I hear you have no recollection of your past?”   
Keith shook his head. The man stroked his illustrious mustache as if put in a predicament, “Then count on me to help you retrieve it.” 

Allura placed her hand on the man's shoulder, “I think Keith is capable Coran. Even then, I think we'd all help out.”

Keith took a sip of the drink that was offered, The sweetness and fresh flavor nearly made him smile in delight. “We have exactly a week,” Allura spoke, she took the head of the table while everyone else sat, drinks untouched. “One week before we infiltrate the lands.” 

Everyone's face was like stone. Keith stood in the dark of the situation, he knew no city or its cause for being infiltrated. 

“You must be confused.” Shay placed her hand over Keith's. “This house is many of the communicators in the fight against the Galra.” Her voice became sharp, “We're told from neighboring towns or cities what activity is occurring.” 

“Just months ago we had to liberate a small village being occupied," Coran interjected. “But the Galra took a different approach to their... usual tactics.” 

“They've stolen a large number of children in West lands,” Allura added. “We need to transport them back while fighting off their soldiers.” 

Hunk took a silent sigh, “They never stop, like a bunch of robots.” He rubbed at the scar on his face in an attempt to cool down. 

Keith listened as Lance folded a map out, pointing at towns with other helpers who'd be adding to the escape. Pidge held a gleam in her eye as she tracked out the route best for entering undisturbed. Hunk described the inside, creating small sketches of each individual room and hall. 

“Where am I in this,” Keith stated. Everyone turned their attention to Keith. “I can fight, I fought them off before.” 

Shay again placed her hand on Keith's arm, “You are new this, and it wouldn't be a guarantee you'd come out unscathed.” Her eyes gleamed in worry, “Could you handle it?” 

Lance only disagreed, the memory of getting cornered surging up. The panic and regret he had when Keith was caught in the midst of death. “It doesn't seem fair to drag him in our battles.” 

Pidge retorted, “You had no problem dragging him with you.” Pidge ignored the angry look Lance shot, “You can’t expect him to stay here cooped up with Coran.” 

Keith felt relieved as Pidge defended him. “I can fight.” He restated.   
Hunk slightly tipped his head to the side, “Didn’t Lance find you bloody and beaten within an inch of your life.” 

Keith opened his mouth, but the words sank back to his throat. There was an awkward pause between his words, “Then teach me.” Keith said.

Pidge glanced at Allura who then looked to Shay as to say it was fine. They agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Allura had held a staff, there wasn’t a familiarity with it. She’d noted even as she fought, sweat and low grunts, she too often surrounded herself with the familiar.   
With the calming, sweet people who turned sour right before her eyes. The familiar became dangerous, and suddenly everything and anything felt close to her. 

The morning sun shuddered from the horizon to spray light into her little home, she let the curtains open with a smile. Even without the lush green that invaded her dreams, it was still beautiful here.   
Sadly knowing she couldn’t just rest easy and watch the sun’s ascent with a cup of tea, she ran out her room to enter Pidge’s and Keith’s. Pidge, already awake, sat upright with a book in her lap and pencil. She waved to Allura happily and then pointed to Keith in question, who had bundled himself into a cocoon of blankets. Allura nodded, lightly snickering at how cozy he seemed. She decided in giving him a few more minutes of rest, and to bother Lance instead. 

Lance, somehow, had twisted and turned to the point of half his body ending up on the floor. Mouth ajar with snoring so obnoxious, she felt terrible for Hunk, who rest soundly on the other side of the room. 

“Lance.” She called out. “Get up, we should train for a bit.”   
With a push and shake and several threats to his beloved hair, he woke groggy and ready to defend his mane. 

Lance didn’t mind the morning, it was cold and quiet and if he tried hard enough, it was productive at times. But when the sun had barely breached the surface of the horizon, he was definitely out for the count. 

“Get ready.” Allura had told him, “We’ll be training for two hours, how to get out of holds and hit where needed.” 

They sat at the table with small amount of fruit between them, Keith came later as Pidge woke him. “Why didn’t you get me?” Keith said faintly, “I would’ve gotten up earlier.” 

“It’s early enough.” Lance groaned, “Just be glad you got extra rest.” Keith didn’t respond and took a seat across from Lance. 

“It shouldn’t be too difficult.” Allura said. “You seem to have scars and that dagger has most likely been used.” Keith nodded his head, “Fighting doesn’t feel, foreign to me at least. That’s good.” 

Lance wasn’t sure what to expect out of both of them, He’d never seen Allura fight holding back and Keith seemed as threatening already. When they had moved outside, Allura already carried one of her staffs with her. She passed one to Keith as a warmup, to get their muscles moving. 

As soon as wood against wood hit each other, it felt more like a legitimate fight. Keith let his staff hit forward to be intercepted with a quick block. Allura’s staff hit in wide swings, and when they weren’t she defended herself by swinging it around her. 

Keith had never seen the style of fighting and knew not to get curious while moving.  
His movements were, rigid, like his body was trying to figure out where to twist and dodge but haven't quite got a handle on it. 

That fault caught up to him as Allura swept underneath Keith and a swift curse was let out as he fell. Allura goaded “I win, but that wasn’t the goal anyway.” She helped him up, dusted off his shoulders and grinned. 

“We’re just here to help you get familiar with hitting again.” She clarified. “So just recognize mistakes and avoid them.”   
Keith nodded in agreement, he certainly didn’t feel like falling on his ass again. 

As Keith fought, he felt his hands blister roughly from turning the staff. After Allura had shown him some moves she’d favorered, Lance became his sparring partner. He took the same staff, a dark brown, slightly battered one. 

Lance held a smug look to his face as he twirled his staff showingly, “I think it's pretty cool Allura taught us some things.” Lance let the weapon jam into the ground. “So let's go, first one on their ass loses.”   
He bought the weapon to his chest and began to swipe. Keith dodged the outright attacks, letting his staff take the brunt of his attacks as he created space between them. He needed to catch Lance off his rhythm, so he let his staff drag against the sand below him before pulling up.. 

Immediately Lance spit up the sand that was thrown in his direction and cried as Keith tipped Lance over with a firm swat. “That was interesting.” Allura muttered to herself.   
She walked over to Lance, pouring water over his face. “Nice tactic Keith.” She chuckled.   
He only smiled before helping Lance up, “You should’ve dodged that.” He smirked. 

Lance’s words were caught in his throat between anger and disbelief. “It was sand!” He hollered. “How the hell do you dodge sand!”   
Allura and Keith became plagued with laughter, doubling over on their knees as Lance let off steam. “Yeah sure laugh at the guy with sand in his eyes.”   
Keith sent his condolences half-heartedly, “I’ll go lighter on you.” He said. 

Without skipping a beat he picked up his staff and demanded to go again.   
Soon the sound of wood against wood seemed to verberate in the air, Lance was more concentrated now, more balanced and attentive. Keith had a hard time making sure not to get tripped, he knew where to hit, a sweet spot behind Lance’s leg that would immediately collapse him. 

Keith let his defense fall, turned left to angle Lance and hit the area his as much strength as he could muster. Lance fell to one knee, which wasn’t to plan and Keith began to regret as Lance’s staff came hurling for his head. He braced for that sting of white searing pain, his eyelids tight as a cork. But it never came, so he cracked an eye open to find the wood inches off his face and Lance below him panting. 

“Even.” Lance panted, letting his staff fall.  
Keith nodded and let his staff drop, “Even.” 

Soon Afternoon came in full force, and the sweat on both felt more apparent than at nine am. 

Keith smiled in relief before shucking off his drenched t-shirt. Lance decided to shower first while Keith lay on the floor inside and cool off. Pidge occasionally nudged Keith worrying that he had been worked to death, but he always answered with a thumbs up. 

Lance came down refreshed and laughed as he saw Pidge sitting with her legs folded in on Keith’s back. He somehow got her off and dragged Keith into the bathroom.   
“I can wash myself thank you very much.” Keith struggled to shut the door on Lance.   
Lance pushed back, “Well what if you slip in the tub who’ll help you then!” Lance proclaimed in a extravagant and exaggerated tone.

 

Keith triumphed over Lance and shut the door, he relished in the cold water that spurt out the shower head. “Come into the basement later!” Lance said. Keith responded with a hum no louder than the water that cascaded over him. Minutes later Keith was refreshed and went down into the basement. 

Playful bickering became louder as he went farther down, there wasn’t direct lighting but old lights with small bulbs on them. Each was multicolored and connected to a green wire around the edge of the room. “Play the one you had last winter, it was beautiful.” Allura said. “It bought a lot of people to tears.” Keith walked down till he found them all surrounded around a large black piano. It was missing a leg and was held up with an old table. He shortly glanced the room over, blankets and pillows filled the space beside the piano. Old tables and rotting chairs complimented each other as they stood in the dark corners. 

Hunk and Coran disagreed immediately, “Play the introduction, it was like a song to ready for war.” Hunk bought up. Lance didn’t seem to be listening as he sat at the old piano, he flipped through the songbook and held a genuine smile to each page. Without a word he pressed several keys, getting a feel in for them and played small melody. He didn’t even breath in the pauses of each key, then he let his other hand roam.

The song wasn’t one of winning, nor was it of loss. A song of pyrrhic victory. It was in between a land of sweet nothings and where the sun shone without warmth. It was a song of learning and leaving, of moving on and accepting. It was Lance’s song, and everyone in the room knew it.   
They gradually sat down one by one as he played, Keith taking his seat next to Allura and Shay.

“He wanted to learn so much about music you know.” Allura whispered into Keith’s ear over the music.   
“He sang when he thought no was listening and held a small guitar in his dorm when he was younger.” 

Keith watched as Lance played carefully, just a wistful look as the keys faded in and out of their soulfully sad repetitions. “He would have played for the world if he was given the chance.” Allura finished. 

And Keith believed that statement, he believed in it with every goosebump that rose off his skin listening to the notes. He believed it in the rush of blood through his veins that Lance was something extraordinary. 

XX 

Keith woke with the lights in the room off and the subtle moonlight making it through the shielded windows. 

His head lay on Hunk while Pidge passed out near his legs, Shay lay on a couch far from the rest of them. Allura was across from Hunk while Coran was nowhere to be seen. He looked up to find Lance battling sleep, his head nodding every five seconds before he flipped another page of the music pamphlet. 

“You should join this pile with us.” Keith rasped, his voice groggy from singing with Allura earlier. Lance shook his head, “Do you remember much from home, your home.” He stated. 

“It’s pretty much a blur, but I get a dream about it every now and then.” Keith responded.   
Hunk let out a loud snore getting a laugh out of him. “Do you miss yours?” Keith removed his legs skillfully from Pidge’s head. Putting Pidge atop Hunk in his place. 

Lance nodded, “I used to play for them.” Lance closed the cover over the keys and shut the book.   
“Who says they can’t hear.” Keith said as he followed Lance up the stairs, they opened the back door and met with the night sky. Lance walked to the side of the house shaded away from most activity, to two rocks that sparkled with engravings in their smooth sides. 

“I wish they could.” Lance bent down to the rocks, pat them both then sat down. Keith had realized he was near a grave site, the video of Lance screaming over two limpless bodies flashing back.   
Keith sat down next to him, waving an awkward hello. “Your older brother-” Keith stuttered, “Are you the oldest?”   
“Middle kid.” Lance corrected. “Middle,” Keith continued. 

“He’s doing fantastic and is traveling everywhere.”   
Lance agreed.   
“But you should still worry over him, he’s pretty clumsy.” Keith grinned. 

Lance shoved at Keith's arm, “I'm not the one who fell off a flight of stairs.”   
Keith shoved back, got up immediately and distanced themselves with a mischievous smile. “At least you got food.” 

Lance got up to run after Keith, trying to at least pinch him back. “Oh come here!” Keith let out a short yelp before booking it out in the desert. 

Sand was kicked into the others face and mocking stances were exchanged. They chased each other like a wild red fox after a mouse. 

XX 

It was four ten in the morning when they'd quit.  
With the strength in their legs burnt out on chasing, they crashed on the wide sofa in the sun room. They'd nudge each other over until there was an adequate space between them. 

They were quiet as the house and as still as the wind.   
“Where were you planning to go.” Lance whispered, the words rolled off Keith's neck. “When I found you.” 

Keith hadn't said anything, “I know you're awake, you're breathing way too fast.” Lance said. 

“Away.” Keith answered hastily. “Away from something.” 

“This may not be my place to say it,” Lance started.   
“Then say nothing.” Keith cut Lance off.

Lance continued anyway, “ But I think you should find a way back home.”   
Lance felt Keith tense, “Someone could be waiting for you, looking for you.” He pushed.

“I don’t know my way back.” Keith said it so sharply his words sliced through the silentness of the house. “I’ve tried time and time again to decipher who the hell I’m looking at in my dreams,” Keith spat as he began to curl in on himself. “And what house i'm staring at or where I am.” He emphasized. “It's just a blurry mess before I can make sense of it all.” 

Lance had felt crappier then he’d ever before, “I’m sorry.”   
“Don’t be.” Keith said. “You saved me, take pride in that.” 

There was quiet again but not as stiff, almost like the green pastures Keith had dreamt of.   
So they fell asleep as the sun began its conquest into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I thought I had uploaded the whole thing whoops


	5. Chapter 5

Morning after Lance woke with a headache that could rock the house down. Allura was standing up against the sliding door frame, cup of tea in hand with an arched brow. “We’re leaving for a town soon, help around, shop.” 

Allura closed the door after, Lance couldn't say thank you in time. Lance shook Keith's sleeping frame but was only responded with a groan. So he pressed again, this time Keith bat Lance’s arm away. “We're leaving in ten, get up.” Lance mumbled, his words a little too soft-spoken to be normal. He stumbled his way over Keith and entered the house and was greeted by Hunk and Shay near the couch, he pat Pidge’s head before running up stairs to change. 

He checked himself in the mirror, decent hair, slight stubble and noticeable eye bags. No help due to Keith, it was like babysitting a demon child.   
Lance let his hand pass through his hair three more times for good luck, and went down stairs. 

Now Keith was up, and so unaware of how dead he looked. Hair thrown up with dried saliva trailing down his chin and cheek. Clothes dirtied from last night with a half-open eye. “You look disgusting.” Lance shivered. Keith opened both eyes and sneered, “Could say the same Prince charming.” The response held enough bite, but Lance didn’t bother to retaliate. 

Keith had looked like a picture in a textbook warning you about sleep deprivation. That the way he looked is not in fact what sleep should do to you. But the disheveled hair was growing on him, the fragility in how he looked seeped into Lance. Like a song he could never compose or hear, imperfect. 

“Hurry!” Pidge reminded Keith. “I'd like to make before the afternoon decides to bake us.”   
Allura was ready outside with a faded grey truck, Blue parked under a shady and unstable tree.  
Keith came a second later, Hunk helping him into the back of the truck. Then, the rumble of the truck shook them all before Allura shot off away from the house. 

“Who stays and watches over the house?” Keith questioned. “Coran.” Shay answered. “We think he might be too old to handle what we do daily, but without him we’d have a pretty hard time.” She smiled. “He was a teacher at Alfors for twenty years.” Pidge said, “The most enthusiastic out of all those deadbeats.” 

Hunk shook his head, “Remember that English teacher in the first year, she acted like her life depended on it.” Pidge chimed in with their own memories of the erratic teacher, claiming her teaching was messy and out of place. 

“I always felt peaceful in her class,” Lance said, he let his head lean out of the side of the truck slightly. “She felt more alive than anyone there.” 

Lance smiled as Hunk agreed, Shay even joining into the conversation. He let his gaze trail onto the nape of Keith, the hair slightly tossing with the air. Lance could see the peaceful gaze Keith had as he watched Pidge overwhelm both Hunk and Shay’s argument. Slightly content to stay in the uncomfortable position just to see that angle a little while more. 

“Here!” Allura called. The truck braked abruptly, and Lance went skidding to the left onto the floor. “Should've paid attention.” Hunk laughed. Lance pouted as Hunk helped him up, “Don't worry I'll catch you next time.” 

Lance smiled, “Good.” Allura had pulled in next to a weapons shop, the short swords and pistols gleaming just beyond the window. “Food first,” Allura explained. “Restock on whatever you fight with after.” 

Allura glided over to the other side of the truck, leaving them all behind. “You're new, so I'll show you around.” Shay held Keith's arm. Hunk and Pidge knew they're way, but Lance hesitated before walking in sync with them. 

×× 

Shay held a lovely basket and a woven bag that was slightly worn. As she passed buyers and sellers they all waved warmly. Children came up to her and cried of how they missed her. Keith felt out of the loop, as if he were near royalty almost. “Don't feel shy.” Shay said, slightly tugging at his arm playfully. “No one here will bring you harm.” 

Shay turned to the left of the road and into a shop that smelled of smoke and wood. “Welcome back.” The shop owner held a pipe in hand, book in his other. His brown eyes lifted to see Shay and his mood seemed to shift. 

“Well, it's little Shay here again.” He grinned. Keith looked at the walls lined with hanging meats and dried jerky.   
“Oh you knew I was coming, don't be like that,” Shay said, grazing the meats that seemed the oldest.   
The shop owner grinned as he dug for something behind a closed door. “Those kids don't deserve you, ya know.” He laid down a package on the countertop, patting it pridefully. 

Shay pulled out what looked like two silver dollars and waved as she took the package.   
“What did he mean?” Keith spoke up. Shay placed it inside her basket, stopping by shops in the open air. 

“There's an orphanage on the outskirts of this town, I occasionally go by and help around.” She shrugged. “It's the least I could do.” 

Keith kept quiet as Shay continued around, buying fruits and seasonings he’d never seen. It had been an hour later that Shay showed Keith where to go. Up and over a small hill that led to a more quiet part, there was shade enough for trees and patches of grass to grow. “We'll be here for a while, do you mind?” Shay unhooked her bag from her shoulder as they approached the door. 

“I'd like to help.” He said. Shay knocked on the door and a small woman answered. 

Her eyes shot to Shay and she lit up, “Shay!” She came over, throwing her arms around her. “It's lovely to see you too Ryner.” 

Keith only waved and gave a small smile before entering. A wave of children came clamoring at them, grabbing at Shay’s legs and refusing to let go. They did the same to Keith, “Who's the new mister?” they shouted. 

“This is Keith everyone!” She held her hand over to Keith, “Play nice with him ok?”   
They nodded simultaneously, some still holding onto him as he dragged himself and the children into the cozy living room. “Now everyone, we have to share this proportionally. Can you tell me what that means?” 

A little girl shot their hand up, waving enthusiastically. “It means evenly!”   
Shay nodded, “If everyone does their work we can finish this.”   
Ryner hurried the children off, turning to Keith and Shay. “There has been.. disturbances.” She said in a hushed voice. 

Keith's brow rose in question, while Shay’s in worry.   
“Amongst the children from the town over being kidnapped, we had lost one of our own.” Ryner bit her lip, her voice starting to quiver. She stalked over to the hallway, looking at a closed door with small engraving of the number eight on the mantle. 

“Are they in there?” Keith walked over to the door. “They refuse to leave after the incident, mostly still in shock. I haven't heard a word and they haven't eaten a morsel of food.” Ryner said. 

Keith knocked to find no response, tried again and heard the faint disapproval at the noise. “I'll try and help them.” Keith decided, sitting right in front of the door. Shay gave a warm smile, then told Ryner they should try and get started. 

Soon Keith was left in a hallway alone, a clock ticking in the background with the shuffle of feet from upstairs. He knocked again, sitting there until a small creak in the door was opened. He smiled, “Hey.” 

He could only see the part of the child's face as they stared. “Is he there?” Their voice little more than a whisper, “Is my brother back?” 

Keith didn’t say anything, the look on the child's face fell in self-realization. “I lost my brother too,” Keith said without realization, the words ebbing out like a newly formed river. “I was waiting for him..” He struggled, the memory tipping over. “But he never came back.” 

The child watched Keith, eyes slightly wet. “I’m sorry.” She wept.   
“I don’t know where my brother is,” Keith sighed. “But I promise to find your’s.” He offered with a wry smile.   
And at that, the little girl’s eyes lit up while tears fell off her cheek. She quickly held up a pinky finger, “Promise.”   
Keith nodded, getting a tight grip on the pinky with his own. The girl didn’t push her tears away as she let the door open more, throwing herself into Keith’s arm with muffled sobs and thank yous.   
He let himself sit still, patting and rubbing over the girl's brown hair. He felt calm, even in the situation. It’s been a while since he’d even seen children, but the event felt familiar, close to his heart in some sense. He sat there for a good three minutes before convincing the little girl to go and eat something, 

They piled beets and boiled cabbage, cut her food for her and told jokes. A type of familiar love filed each gesture as Keith watched. The girl sat on his lap, happily eating. The tears an afterthought, pain a second nature as laughter warmed the home. 

As the food began to dwindle so had the children, they excused themselves off to bed one by one. The last to stay was the little girl, passed out in his arms. He thanked Shay and Ryner, guilt catching him as he felt he could have done more to contribute. Ryner had told him he accomplished a beautiful thing. 

He didn’t believe it and later placed the girl into bed and tucked them in. 

Keith had whispered the promise again, not loud enough to rouse her from sleep. He left a moment later with Shay, it had turned out everyone knew where they might be. Lance waved out the back of the truck, bags occupying the space next to him. Shay took the seat inside the truck next to Allura, their conversation muffled behind the sound of the engine and wind. 

Keith hopped into the back, a smile stuck on his face. As they drove off in the dark, Keith considered where the memories of his brother had risen from. 

XX

Keith could feel his legs wanting to give in, the sting in his arms as they kept swinging and stretching. He moved his legs forward, jutting his fist out far to aim for Lance.   
Lance had caught the fist, began to tug it towards his chest and turn Keith on his side.   
Keith pressed a solid foot against the leg of Lance as he retrieved his hand, slightly losing his balance as he went backward. Lance wasted no time in shoving Keith into the ground, 

“Stop being so unsure of yourself.” Lance huffed, his hand was held out.  
Keith ignored the arm for the fourth time, getting up alone. “I’m not unsure.” He said. 

“Then don’t hesitate to hit me to get out of a situation,” Lance grabbed for his arm. “Act as if they’re real, because when it comes time to run,” Lance swallowed, “We might not be there.” 

They went at it again, Lance for another innumerable time pinned Keith’s arm behind him.  
Keith hissed at the pain, letting his free arm fly free. Lance had immediately caught it, pinning it right where the other had been. “Get free.” Lance encouraged. 

Keith felt the blood run in his ears, his eyes focused as the pain became sharp. A slight red flashed in his eyes when he moved, pivoting left he had enough space and force to twist free of his iron grasp. He jumped back to gain space before Lance could react, 

Lance moved forward with a kick, Keith blocked it before latching onto it and tugging back. Lance spat a curse right before landing into the dirt, Keith immediately turned him on his back, pinning him there while panting for breath. “I win.” he rasped. 

“Really?” Lance moved his head to the side, “Couldn't tell.” Keith let go, “Shouldn't you be packing with Hunk?” 

Lance shook his head as dusted himself off, “He's got it most of the time. We still have a full day.” Keith agreed, they both hadn't expected him to become affluent in fighting but hopefully enough to defend himself. “You told me someone might be waiting for me..." He trailed. “And I know that the old territories are a bit massive to just run around in, but I want to look,” Keith stated. 

He didn’t need to say more as Lance caught on, he moved to the sunroom, removing his dirt filled shoes. “If you want, we could.” The ‘we’ sounded uneasy when Keith heard it, but there was a kind of wave of relief behind it. 

“Yeah,” Keith responded. “Thank you.” 

The day went by quicker than anticipated, they were to leave in the dead of night and slept earlier in the hot day. Even as sleep cradled everyone, nervousness racked through them. The possibility of everything not going as plan ruined their dreams and optimism.   
Even with the threat of everything falling apart, they knew it was worth it. To fight for those who can’t, for those who have no choice and those to come. 

Night fell, silent as snow, nothing dare chitter or chirp in it. The house lights were faded, a nervous silence held over it as people moved to and forth. Hunk was speaking to Coran as he handed over an earpiece to monitor them from time to time. Pidge went over multiple maps to cross-check her work right before getting in Blue. 

Shay held a strong face as she got ready, the black clothing and padding more stifling then before. She’d always hated that part, that she needed protection from something. That at some time, she’d need to defend herself from an enemy.

Keith did the same, hastily fitting the clothing and little padding. There was such silence in his head he thought he might cry out. Like being locked in an attic or stuck in a well. He finally fit his boots on as Allura stood near the door post. 

“Hey.” She said, moving towards his bed.  
Keith waved before tying the laces together. “You still have the option of staying.” She whispered. “You don’t need to prove anything or show off-” 

“Have I done something wrong?” Keith asked without skipping a heartbeat, the words slipped but he knew he meant them. Allura’s lip pursed, “I don’t exactly like seeing others injured.” She stood up straight. “It would be on my mind for too long, it would be on the others..” She trailed. 

“We’re a team regardless,” Keith said. “I don’t know what to expect, but we’ll stay on our toes.” He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to console, he gave a smile before leaving the room. 

Outside Hunk waited next to both cars, blue almost as towering as Allura’s truck. “We have five hours till daylight, let's hurry up.” He announced. Shay, Pidge, Allura would take blue as a diversion since it wouldn’t hold as much, they’d pass by to start up the alarms and get out once they’d gotten the children out. Keith, Hunk and Lance would take the truck through another quiet alleyway, bust their way into the facility and speed out. 

They hooked guns and short swords to their sides, larger guns sat in the back and handguns kept close. The rumble of the truck was the only noise as they followed Blue, the occasional clack of a tire fit there and Hunk’s subtle humming. Keith fiddled around with the knife at his side, turning it over and over on its side to the symbol etched into it. 

“Do you know what it means?” Hunk asked as he took short side glances at the blade as he drove. “Usually things like those have a meaning.” Keith glared at the symbol in faded purple, “It’s fine if it doesn’t or if you don’t remember.” Hunk turned the truck left, easing off the gas as they came at a slope. 

Lance stared at the blade as Keith flipped it over and over in his hand. “We might find out later.” He said. Keith nodded in agreement but Hunk looked to Lance in confusion, “Where would you-” He stopped himself and tried connecting dots, “I’m all for reconnecting with your past,” Hunk started, his grip on the wheel loose, his features almost nauseated. “But I think that's a very terrible idea.” 

Keith’s eyes snapped up, Hunk slightly averted his gaze to the road, he then looked to Lance. The gaze held and it held, “What’s wrong with the Old territories.” He demanded. Lance hadn’t said anything but kept looking, slightly begging he just let it go. 

“I’ll find out sometime or another,” Keith stated. He slumped back in his seat and put the knife away. The rest of the ride had been tense until a glowing city of lavender and sleek black came over the horizon. 

“We’re here.” Allura’s voice suddenly boomed, Lance grabbed for the radio-phone at his side.   
Hunk slowed the truck, keeping the distance far enough and the headlights off. “We’re going to the North side, see you soon,” Lance said. 

Hunk had said Pidge needed to be dropped off close where their communications were and shut the alarms on their side in order to get the kids out. “It needs to be in one swift motion or we’re meat.” Hunk said, he shifted a gear before taking off. They crossed a black unsupervised gate into a dark alleyway. Lance loaded his colt as they approached a tunnel, Keith gagged at the stench as they went deeper. “The sewers don't have the best smell, but it gives better coverage and it's quicker.” 

Hunk slowed the truck until a large hole appeared, they climbed out and ran into the darkness. “We're nearly there.” Lance called over the phone, “Is Pidge ready?” Shay yelled over the walkie as she confirmed. “We dropped her minutes ago hurry!” She shouted, over her voice Blue's engine was revving to gain attention. “We're on the South side now we'll leave through the East!” Allura’s voice cut in. 

“Got it.” Lance shoved the phone back into his pocket, keeping pace with Hunk and Keith. They turned left twice to a ladder that met to an empty hall. 

“They keep the prisons far.” Hunk said, he took a short glance around before pointing right. They were sprinting down the halls, the cameras posted in every corner slumped down. And as needed, nearly no guards were posted. Lance shot the ones who had been and hid them under the floor after prying them open.

They stopped dead in their tracks at a locked door in their way, “This is.. new.” Hunk turned to the pad near the door and held up a pass to the camera. The door hissed open but left a bitter feeling in them. 

“Those weren't there before.” Lance worried. Paranoia took over as he constantly checked over his shoulder and in the corners of the halls.   
“We should keep going,” Keith whispered. “We’ve gotten this far.”  
Hunk agreed even with unease creeping through his gut, they continued carefully, each footstep as light as feathers.

Unease was felt in each turn of the hallway until a wave of relief came as they cornered the hall full of iron bars. They ran as quickly as possible, the piercing sounds of crying and weeping like a sonar. 

Until they were a front a jail cell full of children. “Oh geez..” Hunk said under his breath, he reached for the pad to type in a pass. Lance reassured the children through the bars until the cry of an alarm froze him in the spot. They all looked to Hunk, the fear in their eyes so prominent as they tried to shove it down before the children could freak. 

“Hunk,” Keith warned, the blaring noise almost getting closer and closer. “Hurry, please.”   
Hunk didn't need to hear it twice, but almost every code he put was rejected. Last resort, panic overrode every emotion and adrenaline ran rampant, Hunk grabbed the bars and yanked. The stones that kept it in place began to crumble and the metal groaned. 

Lance jumped in to aid, then Keith, all pulling for their lives. The metal finally gave in with a small enough gap for them all to squeeze through. Twelve children in total jumped out, some faces stern others scarred.   
Keith couldn't imagine what they'd been through here, almost blaming himself for not coming sooner. Then he saw a boy a little older than everyone else. Brown hair cropped to fit his little head, and beady eyes as he stared back at him. 

They began to run back the way they'd come, Hunk and Lance carrying the smaller children while the older ones kept up. Keith cursed as two guards were posted at the gate they came through. He sprinted forward, whipping his knife out before unleashing upon them. 

He dug the dagger into the neck of the robot, pulling down to dismember it. He hadn't watched the other one begin to type something into the pad, by the time his dagger met its skull, it was too late. The gate was closing too quickly for Hunk and Lance to run with the other children as they stayed behind. They started to book it but it wouldn't be enough. 

Panic and fear froze him, everything slowed in his head as he went directly underneath the gate and pushed beneath it. Fighting against the weight of the door as he held it, the metal imprinting into his palms, nearly slicing. His eyes were kept closed as he heard everyone shuffle past, the small ‘Thank you’s’ followed past. 

Lance screamed for him to let go and slip out, Keith finally opened his eyes to see a brigade of guards and a familiar face coming straight at him. The man he’d met at the abandoned diner smiled so calmly it was terrifying, the white hair flowing past and four women occupied his side who were anything but human. 

Hunk yelled to run, nearly cursed at him to move. Lance felt bile rise in the back of his throat as he ran towards Keith, he wouldn’t regret anything again. He couldn’t afford it, even if Keith had been annoying, even if he was only with him for little more a week. 

Soon Lance had his arms wrapped around Keith’s torso and had yanked harder than he could remember. A loud slam of the door was ringing through his head as he fell back with Keith, he acted quickly at grabbing Keith’s arm and pulling while running. He could hear the door starting to whirl again, he was silently begging his legs to push harder.

The exit was so close, Hunk and the children were rooting them on and a sense of triumph rose. But then Keith’s body seemed to jerk and Hunk’s face turned pale, but Lance couldn’t stop now.   
The truck was already loaded and Hunk jumped into the driver's seat. 

Keith’s breaths were labored as he climbed in with the children, Lance told them to not panic as he looked at Keith’s face. Blood began to leak into the cracks of the floor, “Keith I need you to breathe.” He whispered. “Please, just a good, long breath.” 

Keith’s eyes turned to Lance in agreement, their usual purple hue faded. “The kids are really grateful you know.” Lance began to rant, he began to scramble for the aid kit they kept under the floor. “Ryner will be happy too,” He began to unwrap a wad of gauze. “She might cook something for us, like a pie.” Lance was panting now, he was positive his heart would burst from his chest. 

“Or steak, you ever had steak?” Lance ripped off Keith’s armor pads and jacket and began to press to the wound, he could see the bullet lodged in his right shoulder. “If we can just reach the house I promise I’ll get you-” 

Keith’s hand gripped onto Lance’s arm, his breathing stronger but eyes closed shut.   
The children seemed to crowd around Keith and Lance, faces of worry clear as day. Lance could hear Hunk speak over the radio-phone and ten minutes later saw Blue speeding their direction. 

“What's wrong with Keith?” Pidge yelled out a window to Lance. Then her eyes saw the blood caked on Lance’s hands and how strained Lance’s calmness was. Keith's face was paler then she'd ever seen, nearly as still as a corpse. 

“They got the door operational, a crack was opened, then Galra shot him in the shoulder.” Hunk answered over the phone. “Tell Coran to get medical supplies ready, we need to get a bullet out.” 

XX 

When they reached Allura’s, Coran was waiting frantically at the door. Hunk and Shay quickly hoisted Keith up while Lance washed the blood from his hands. 

“He’s going to fine Lance,” Allura reassured. “I'm going to take some of the children to Ryners.” 

Lance pushed the invitation away, “I'm staying. Who knows if they'll need an extra hand.” He said. He slowly pushed off his armor, letting it cascade onto the floor. 

Allura left with a sad smile and the house became quiet, save for the sound of running water and frantic feet. Lance felt almost frozen in place as he waited before screaming rang through the house. Such cries that for a moment he thought he was back in school, then that was his catalyst.

He made no effort in sneaking upstairs and near tripped over himself just trying to.   
Pidge sat outside the door, head hung in between her arms and legs. Crouched into a little ball against the white chipped frame. 

“That alarm shouldn't have gone off.” Pidge wept. The arms of her shirt were soaked and her eyes puffy, “It should have gone smoothly, this shouldn't have-" 

Lance quickly moved over to Pidge, “It wasn't your fault.” He wrapped his arms around her, talking in a lowered voice against Keith's cries. “It could have gone worse but it didn’t.” 

Pidge snapped, “Then what happens when it does?”   
Her tears came without hesitation, landing on his shirt.   
“It won't,” Lance promised. “I swear.” 

The door swung open with Coran, metal tray in hand with a bloodied black bullet. “I gave him something for the pain, it may not be enough.” He sighed. “We're lucky it didn't get near his spine.” 

Lance peered in through the side to see Shay stitching the wound. “He’ll be fine as long as we can get him to stay in bed.”   
Shay came out a minute later quickly hugging both Pidge and Lance, “I’m glad it wasn’t too serious.” She whispered. 

Lance would’ve liked to differ, feeling warm blood on his hands felt way out of the ballpark for him. “I’m gonna watch over him for a while. You should sleep.” Lance ruffled Pidge’s head. “You know you need it.” 

Pidge didn’t have it in her to deny the request, “You too.” she said before walking off.   
Lance felt a bit dizzy at the sight of Keith’s bloody bandage, “We should have been more careful.” He cursed himself as he took a seat at Keith’s bedside. “We should have told Pidge there was something suspicious.” 

Lance looked over Keith’s pale face, his scarred back and arms and counted his short breaths to pass the too slow time. “I guess it's too late to regret picking you up from the side of the road, isn’t it.” Lance chuckled sadly. He pressed the heels of his palm into his eyes to evade sleep, eyes rested on Keith’s hair, wet and tossed around as if he were struggling. 

“I should’ve taken you home earlier,” Lance said. “I shouldn’t have brought you back with me.”   
Lance couldn't stand the blood that began to soak the bandages and chose to redo them. He worked as silently and quickly as he could, careful not to agitate the stitches. 

“You couldn't do this when I'm better?” A raspy voice let out a groan of frustration. Lance nearly jumped, “Aren't you supposed to be asleep?”   
Lance took a new roll of gauze and began to wrap it over and under his arm.   
“Guess I'm just stronger than the medicine.” Keith let out a loose laugh. 

“Can you feel it?” Lance finished, making sure that they weren't too tight. “I felt your grabby hands on me as soon as I could,” Keith grumbled.   
“Well I'm not sorry, it beats an infection any time of the week,” Lance said. Keith lay silently for a moment, his eyes following Lance as much as they could. 

“You shouldn't regret your decisions,” Keith whispered. Lance held his breath as he cleaned his hands, “You'll lead a sad life if you do.” Keith made an effort to stay on his belly and look at Lance, his eyes slightly out of focus.

His face seemed flushed, “Thanks for saving me.” Keith smiled. “If you hadn't been there I might've died for real.”   
Lance shook his head, “What do you know about life, you've nearly had it taken from you twice.” Stress rose in his voice, his eyes stuck on Keith's calm demeanor. 

“I'm not trying to be philosophical, but it beats sulking for the rest of your life right?”   
“You're so stupid.” Lance chuckled, he let himself fall into the chair. Keith let his head go into the cushions. “Excuse me for trying to lighten the mood.” 

They both laughed until silence overwhelmed and Lance decided that a wooden chair would be comfy enough to rest in. 

“Get in the bed if you're going to pass out,” Keith said, his words almost inaudible due to sleep. “It's bigger than the sunrooms sofa.” He let his hand tug on Lance’s arm until he gave in. He crawled on the other side, leaving space for Keith who was on the edge of the bed. 

The room was cascaded in deep oranges and wild purples as dusk approached, heat subsided leaving cool winds. 

“Does it hurt?” Lance said. Keith shrugged, the back of his hair tickling Lance’s fingers.   
“It did when I got shot, like a hot brand.” Lance watched as Keith slightly rolled his shoulder. “Now it's an annoying sore pain.” 

“Want some ice on it?”   
“No, I can live with it. It'd be a waste.” Keith twisted his head to the left to see Lance. “You should go eat, we left before sunrise.” 

“And leave this amazingly comfy bed, are you trying to get rid of me?” Lance smirked.   
Keith scoffed, “Whatever.” 

Sleep had claimed them both before the other could speak, steady breaths in the room like a lullaby to the other. 

“Wake up already!” Pidge yelled. Keith immediately jerked to the left, sending his elbow into Lance’s gut and knocking the wind out of him. 

Lance wheezed a breath out before curling in on himself. “Keith, can you get up?” She asked, almost amused at seeing Lance.   
He turned on his back, slightly pulling himself up to sit. “Its sore, but I can deal.”   
Keith turned to Lance immediately apologizing, Pidge jumped onto the bed and cried for Lance to stop being a baby. 

Dinner was prepared below and tons of voices could be heard. “Ryder and the kids are here!” Pidge said. “It's a kind of thank you from them, they came an hour ago.” 

Lance and Pidge aided Keith up before reaching the stairs. They took time to not slip or fall and were greeted by children already at the foot of the stairs. 

“Keith!” A little girl yelled as she was the first at the third step, her eyes bright and glowing. “You found my brother!” She pointed to the boy sitting on the counter of the kitchen talking with Allura. They reached the end and the girl was already on his leg, hugging it like no tomorrow. “Thank you!” 

“It wasn't just me.” Keith looked to Pidge, but she shook her head. "Just let her believe you saved her brother single-handedly," she whispered.  
The little girl hadn't heard and was still stuck to him, “It was no problem.” He said. 

The night was followed by thank you’s from other children and Ryder. Their thanks paid in a large roasted honey ham. Keith took a seat at the dining table next to Hunk and Pidge, Allura was across from him and Lance diagonal. Children either sat in laps or shared seats while trying to stuff their faces and avoid a mess. 

The table was filled with conversation and laughter, it tugged at Keith's heart. The warmth that flowed with it felt nostalgic, but he wouldn't know.   
It was a gathering that he'd never had the chance to experience. A community that loved each other and was there for the other.   
A family, where blood ties meant nothing when you knew them. 

He made a mental note to thank Lance for this, even if it was painful to get here. He might forever be in Lance’s debt. 

“It's nearly midnight and all the little ones have to go home now,” Coran announced. Some children whined and wanted nothing more than to stay. Others thought so too, following each other to the cars left outside. 

The little girl cried as she was pried from Keith's arms, “I'll come to see you next time, don't cry ok?” Keith did his best to get her a good takeoff, but it didn't keep her from crying, only thrashing. 

He sat on the stairs for a while watching everyone clean, he couldn't even raise a glass without Hunk fussing. So he watched and smiled at each of them as they passed or saw him waiting. 

Allura was done first, she let the dishes dry out in a rack and waved a goodnight to him as she went up.   
Coran finished after, sleep was evident in his eyes as he shuffled over to his room past the dining room. Shay and Hunk decided to sit in the sunroom and watch the moon rise, no one said much other than good night. Pidge never reached her bed and opted for the couch, Lance found a blanket for her and shut most of the lights off. 

“Should get some shut-eye.” Lance purred. He looked wiped, even then his smile held.   
“Yeah.” Keith took his hand as went up. He hadn't realized he took Lance’s bedroom when he was rushed in, the memory of blood and screaming was all he could salvage. 

“Careful.” Lance propped several pillows for Keith's head to lay on, “You're gonna have to sleep belly down.” He said. “Wake me if you feel uncomfortable and I'll get you more painkillers.” 

Lance continued to tuck Keith in like his life depended upon on, “If your bandages get too tight or loose tell me, and if-" Lance rambled.   
“I've got it.” Keith's eyes were shut and his head was cradled in his arms. “Now sleep.” 

Lance jumped over and dove into the sheets and within seconds Keith heard light snoring. 

×× 

“What the hell’s a tablespoon.” Keith stared at the spices lined before him, his hand held the conjoined silver spoons in uncertainty. 

“Just use them to measure out the correct amount to make everything taste harmonious.” Hunk said.   
Keith raised a brow, “Why not just throw everything in.”   
Hunk seemed appalled at the statement, “It's better to have a little bit than a lot, then you can try to salvage it later!” Hunk opened a spice filled with tiny green leaves, the aroma hitting them square in the nose. 

Three, long days had passed before Keith could maneuver around on his own, he was still barred off from extraneous activity. No fighting, prolonged running or even staying out.   
So he’d been busying himself with housework, he got everyone off his back to just even wipe anything down. 

And in that time, there were things Keith picked up on, very minute details that made his stomach flutter.   
He never stopped to look at this surroundings, with time on his side he took the chance. Pidge had found a little photo book for him to look through of their freshman years.   
His eyes immediately fluttered over to Lance’s prepubescent face, the acne and tilted smile, an expression nothing short of excitement. He continued, staring each page down as if studying them. 

A faded picture of Pidge and her brother were towards the ending of the pages. He would have believed they were twins, even their smiles were identical.   
Hunks family showed also, around two sisters with his grandmother and him right in the middle.   
He noted the warm lighting of the photo, a worn couch behind them all and a family dog in the corner.   
Lance’s family showed next, some seemed blurry, as if taken by a child. But Keith could make out the mother figure he saw, the other small children that sat in bewilderment at the camera. Luis and Laura, their blue eyes stared through the photo so vividly. 

“Wish I could've met them all.” Keith whispered to himself, he shut the book before placing it back in a hidden shelf. He knew Pidge had given him the book to busy himself while she, Hunk, Coran and Shay drove out for one last thing.

And so the house was dead quiet again, Keith was gonna start a ruckus just not to nap midday again.   
Then he heard humming, so soft maybe a mouse could hear, coming from below. Keith crept over past the kitchen to the door leading into the basement. Then it got louder, lulling him into the room without him realizing. 

He looked to the piano keys, but they were sealed off. Then it was Lance’s voice, he realized, as Allura was working on something in her own room. An obviously scratched record was playing on repeat, Lance was looking over records that he had on the piano cover.   
Some were blank while others had beautifully intricate covers on them. 

“Didn’t know you were a collector.” Keith trudged down the steps slowly, grabbing the attention of Lance.   
He abruptly stopped humming and his head snapped to the staircase. “And I didn’t think you were a stalker.”   
Keith grinned, “I can be what I need to be in a time of need.” He took a seat next to the piano, the shine of the piano reflecting into his eyes. Lance went back to the records, “Can you dance?” His head purposefully inclined down.

Keith must’ve heard wrong, the covers were so damn close to Lance’s face the sound must’ve bounced off. “What’d you say?” Keith grinned. 

“Nothing, it was nothing.” 

Keith got up, “You want to dance with me?”   
“No, it was stupid, you heard wrong.” Lance would’ve ducked his head into head into a hole if possible. But then his nervous hand became intertwined with a cool one, Keith’s feet came close to his and he could feel the red on his face. 

“I don’t hear anything wrong Lance, now put the stupid record on and move your damn feet.” Keith huffed. Lance obeyed, picking a record with a purple cover on it. It had seen better days but played fine, “Don’t chicken out on me yet.” Keith said, he wrapped his arm close to Lance’s side and placed his arm on his shoulder. 

If there were ever a time to curse his body out, the time was now. Lance’s heart was beating too loud, nearly ringing in his ears. Fear filled the pit of his gut as Keith seemed to move incredibly close as they waltzed, but Keith’s eyes were shut to the panic that made Lance so rigid. His concentration solely on the sound of the song, “Where’d you learn to dance?” Lance said.   
Keith shrugged his shoulders, “Where ever I was when I was younger.” 

They continued their slow dance to the music in silence, both slightly humming the tune after the chorus came. Keith accidentally nicked Lance’s shoes while turning, a slurred ‘Sorry’ followed quickly after. 

“You feel tired?” Lance began to slow his steps.   
“No.”   
Lance said nothing else, he watched as Keith’s head began to swing to the tempo.   
“Hey, did you mean that.” Keith’s hold slightly loosened. “About taking me home.” 

“Of course I did.” Lance whispered.   
Keith’s head tilted up, the bags under his eyes are way more noticeable up close, Lance disclosed.   
And the way his eyes could shine that way, he caught the hesitation in them and anxiety. 

“It might not be the same way you found it.” Lance shuffled the two of them into the dark of the room as the sun came down.   
“But I'll be there, for everything.” He finished. 

He looked back to Keith, and something had freed itself in those shaky eyes.   
Then Keith had kissed him, without a word or sound, right there as the world swirled to a stop and whispered it's delights in seeing two idiots dancing to a broken record. 

Keith pulled back, not too fast nor slow, but enough, just enough. He didn't bother to look up as he danced, as slow as it was.   
“Maybe it's the medicine.” Keith chuckled. “I'm sorry.” 

Lance just kept dancing, shock wasn't how he'd felt. More like stuck in a vortex where time didn't register.   
“I shouldn't have-" Keith let go of his waist and Lance could almost see the embarrassment lining Keith’s face. 

Lance held tight of Keith's shoulders, crossing them to make it impossible for him to leave. “That,” Lance breathed. “wasn't the medicine.” 

Then their eyes locked in place, like twin stars moving in place for something spectacular.   
“Then what.” Keith’s face seemed to show a tinted pink as he spoke.   
“Let's call it a thing, for now, no need to complicate things right now.” Lance changed the records for a more delicate song, the woman's voice almost like silk. 

“Good idea,” Keith said, he let himself dance with Lance for a little longer. While the sun still resisted the pull into the depths of the dark night, while he could still hear the song, while his heart beat with a ferocity that couldn't be replicated. 

He liked this, he thought. This kind of heat, it beat the desert any day.

[ t h e e n d ] 

Authors notes: This stupid fic took me nearly nine months [ july to march] to write because I suddenly decided to put effort into school. I guess this fic will be a reminder for that. 

I also know there are a lot of loose threads in this story, I wanna keep it that way for readers to have a imagination with the story. Thank you for reading, means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came to me a week after watching Mad Max, go watch it. It's amazing.   
> Also I cry for you all because this isn't edited like the least bit, I couldn't find anyone, I can't catch little mistakes hmu @esudeathh on Tumblr to fix this.


End file.
